A place to call home
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Bellamy Blake era un niño que había vivido por y para su hermana la mayor parte de su vida, cuando le fue arrebatada la única razón para seguir viviendo, su vida dejó de tener ningún sentido, no se rindió, nunca lo hizo, pero tampoco luchó por una vida mejor, hasta que llegó a la Tierra, hasta que conoció a Clarke y a los suyos, los 100. Su familia, su presente y su futuro.


**Título:** A place to call home.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +12

 **Sinopsis:** Bellamy Blake era un niño que había vivido por y para su hermana la mayor parte de su vida, cuando le fue arrebatada la única razón para seguir viviendo, su vida dejó de tener ningún sentido, no se rindió, nunca lo hizo, pero tampoco luchó por una vida mejor, hasta que llegó a la Tierra, hasta que conoció a Clarke y a los suyos, los 100. Su familia, su presente y su futuro.

 **Word(s):** 1,000

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Kass Morgan, del canal estadounidense The CW; de los productores de la serie "The 100"

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en la Misión de Apertura: "Tu personaje favorito" del foro The 100: Live or die?_

* * *

 **A place to call home**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bellamy Blake era un adolescente problemático, pero no uno cualquiera, sino un niño que desde muy pequeño había sufrido las consecuencias de un mundo injusto en sus propias carnes, podría decirse que es egoísta pensar solamente en un niño, cuando hay cientos que han vivido situaciones catastróficos, pero el caso del mayor de los Blake era totalmente diferente, desde muy joven se le había encomendado la misión de proteger a su hermana pequeña, no de una amenaza concreta, si no de su propia existencia.

Lay Ley era sagrada, todo aquel que hiciera algo que se podría considerar ilegal era expulsado literalmente de lo que quedaba de la raza humana, y si era demasiado joven, simplemente se le encerraba en unas condiciones horribles.

Los humanos se habían convertido en unos monstruos, y lo que quedaba del mundo, en una dictadura blanda, muy pocos se daban cuenta de ello, y los pocos que lo veían era por dos razones, porque habían sufrido una injusticia o porque quería controlar el mundo de una forma mucho más cruel.

Bellamy era muy joven en esa época, un simple niño que en vez de jugar, estudiar y divertirse como alguien de su edad, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad: luchar de forma silenciosa para ocultar la existencia de su hermana Octavia, no podía ser un niño normal, la mayoría de la gente de su edad veía en Bellamy -si es que sabía de su existencia- un niño retraído, solitario y raro, a Bellamy no le importaba, pero si a su madre, que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos no veía al pequeño Bell si no a un adulto con problemas de adulto.

Octavia era su vida, más que una responsabilidad era la razón por la cual seguía luchando, por la cual buscaba una salida, una alternativa para que ambos pudiesen ser felices, pero no había ninguna.

Cuando decidió que su hermana se merecía ser normal la fastidió, una falsa alarma se convirtió en una soga en el cuello de ambos, su madre fue expulsada, su hermana encerrada y él, recibió el peor de los castigos, egoísta o no, se quedó completamente solo, viviendo en un mundo donde no encajaba, en un mundo donde todos lo juzgarían, en un mundo donde ahora él era un niño pequeño sin ayuda para sobrevivir.

Por eso se dejó engañar, por eso disparó a Jaha y se ocultó entre los 100, porque necesitaba estar con su hermana, porque era el único lugar donde encajaba, ella era su vida, y él no podía seguir en la oscuridad o esta lo mataría muy lentamente.

Pasaron muchos cosas mientras estuvieron en la Tierra, mientras luchaban contra los terrestres, pasó de ser un niñato que huía como un cobarde de la justicia a ser el líder de los 100 junto a Clarke Griffin, le gustase o no; al principio se negó a compartir el poder, era natural, no necesita a alguien de la calaña de un privilegiado al mando, eso no era una dictadura como el Arca, era un atajo hacia la libertad, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Clarke demostró con creces ser mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, meses atrás se hubiese cortado la mano antes de creer que esa chica podría haber tenido un mal en su vida, pero en cuanto descubrió su pasado y su presente supo que era igual que él, que los demás: una superviviente.

Gracias a eso se unieron mucho más, una unión invisible para el ojo humano, incluso para ellos mismos, pero una unión que seguía ahí, fuerte, resistiendo incluso a la distancia, porque si, cuando la lucha con los terrestres saltó sobre ellos, cuando Bellamy creyó que había perdido a Clarke, cuando la vio en el campamento corriendo hasta él, abrazándose a él, lo supo, supo cuanto dolía la perdida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, abrió los ojos, ya no solo era su hermana, si no también Clarke, gracias a ella se dio cuenta que su vida y la de los demás dependían de ellos y que Bellamy lucharía por todos ellos de la misma forma que luchaba por Octavia y por Clarke.

Por primera vez se sentía en casa.

Sentía que encajaba en algún sitio, no solo en los brazos de Octavia, si no en los 100, ellos eran su familia, ellos eran lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, cuando media población del Arca se lanzó a sus brazos para felicitarle por lo sucedido en Monte Weather se sintió bien.

¿Era egoísta? ¿encontrar tu sitio en el mundo?

Aún recordaba cada mirada de admiración, cada aplauso... Por primera vez, ya no era la persona oculta en las sombras, sin nada más que el recuerdo de su familia, ahora era alguien mucho más fuerte que lucharía por cada una de esas personas.

Por todos.

— Lo has conseguido, Bell —le abrazó Octavia cuando estuvieron a solas, sin ninguna persona alabando el trabajo de Clarke y Bellamy, el chico sonrió a su hermana y vacío el vaso con ese brebaje asqueroso que tenían, la chica le miró unos segundos antes de decidirse—, saldremos de esta, Clarke volverá.

Bellamy clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana intentando descifrar el significado de sus palabras, la chica tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

— Sé que estás pensando en ella... tenéis la misma mirada de preocupación, ¿sabes?

— Si, ya me imagino su cara cuando se arrepintió de enviarme al Monte —bromeó, Octavia asintió, estaba de acuerdo con ello aunque no hubiese captado la broma en sus palabras—. Se culpa de lo sucedido y he sido un idiota, no tendría que haberla dejado marchar, ¿verdad?

— Necesita tiempo.

— Y yo la necesito a ella —blanca como el papel se le quedó mirando, podía ver la determinación en sus palabras, la seguridad que desprendían, no supo que decir al respecto hasta que Bellamy volvió a hablar—. No puedo gobernar esto sin ella, dudo que Kane o Abby sepan como hacerlo.

Necesitaba a Clarke.

Su princesa guerrera.

 **FIN.**


End file.
